


The Six Black Cats of Halloween

by lola381pce



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Prompts [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Phil Coulson, Black Cats, Clint Needs A Crutch, Clint rescues black cats, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Fluff and Feels, ICC Halloween Week, Imagine ClintCoulson, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phil loves him for it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: For ICC Halloween Week prompt by Florahart:"Phil discovers Clint has six cats of various ages, one a tiny kitten, all black, because he keeps rescuing them from Halloween assholes who treat black cats badly. Phil was secretly already about 85% in love with Clint, but this prompts confessions and learning of requitedness."Thank you, Florahart.





	The Six Black Cats of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> We are always accepting new prompts at our tumblr account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.

Once again Phil quietly cursed the annual SHIELD Halloween fancy dress party for its sucky inevitability. Unfailingly it resulted in at least one injury, thankfully minor, every year although oddly enough the injuries were never alcohol related. Booze wasn’t generally introduced until after the kids had gone home - though there were plenty who felt it should be available prior to the little hellions arriving. 

Yes, this was the annual SHIELD Halloween fancy dress party for the children of agents lost in the line of duty. It may not always be able to tell families how their loved ones died, but the shadowy government organisation always tried to do its best for those left behind.

The theme this year, DC Comic Book Heroes and Villains, was slightly disappointing for Phil (his Captain America costume would have to remain on its hanger this time around), but it wouldn’t stop him getting involved along with any other agents that were available. Clint/Green Arrow ran a spooky archery contest; Natasha/Poison Ivy and Nick/Deathstroke organised the haunted assault course; Felix/Scarecrow told scary ghost stories playing all the parts with uncharacteristic enthusiasm and flair; and amongst other things Phil/Two-Face, Maria/Wonder Woman and Jasper/Lex Luthor made sure things didn’t get too out of hand, or provided first aid when it did.

This year proved to be no exception with Clint (ankle), Jasper (sprained wrist) and Felix (stab wound… children below a certain age really should not be armed with tridents), all falling foul of Halloween’s fickle finger of fate. Sucky inevitability, remember? 

After tending to a disappointed Clint’s ankle, Phil had suggested he should be taken home instead of staying for the adults’ party; although he wasn’t quite so disappointed when he realised Phil was offering to do it. Instead, he milked his injury for all it was worth with sad puppy-dog eyes and an exaggerated hobble. Phil tilted his head to the side and gave him his best “Really?” expression but he allowed Clint to use him a crutch anyway as they set off.

***

Still acting as his support, Phil had his arm tightly wrapped around Clint’s waist while they negotiated the six flights of stairs to his Bed-Stuy apartment - old building, no elevator. Awesome! It was slow going not helped by Clint’s painful ankle but they were making steady progress. Not that Phil minded – he rather liked where his arm was at that moment, although Clint didn’t necessarily need to know that.

Finally standing outside his apartment, Clint seemed to struggle with his keys. After a third attempt, Phil gently took them from his fingers and told him to hold on while he tried. The fact that Clint took the instruction literally, startled him then made him grin as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulder and chest from behind while Clint held himself upright, keeping the weight off his foot.

Phil’s tone was definitely more amused than annoyed when he deadpanned, “Not quite what I meant, Barton but… okay.”

“Sorry, boss,” Clint replied, not sorry at all. He could always blame being handsy on the drugs he’d yet to take, although Phil didn’t necessarily need to know that.

His chin rested on his handler’s shoulder as he watched him twist the set of keys in multiple locks, the simple motion making the muscles of his forearms flex. Clint tried not enjoy it too much but he was finding it difficult not to. Like Clint, Phil’s costume had been swapped with SHIELD sweatpants and t-shirt which showed off his hella sexy arms. While he tried not to drool too obviously, he wondered idly if it would more fun to watch Phil pick the locks instead. From experience, Clint knew the tip of Phil’s tongue flicked out between his lips while he concentrated on the task and that was kinda hot. But then he wouldn’t be able to lean against him like this so… swings and roundabouts.

Task complete, Phil was just about to turn the handle and push open the door when a thought struck Clint.

“Hey! You’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

Phil paused, his hand resting on the handle, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You have a cat? And no, I’m not. At least, not that I’m aware of.”

“And you’re not scared of ‘em? Some people are scared of cats. I love ‘em but I know some folks can be.”

“Uhh, nope. Not scared of them either.”

“Not even big cats?”

Phil removed his fingers from the handle and looked over his shoulder at Clint. They were pretty much nose to nose which was kinda close. Kissing close, Clint mused doing his best not to lean forward and press his lips against Phil’s.

“Clint, are you trying to tell me you have some sort of wild animal in your apartment?”

‘Wild animal in my pants’ passed through his mind fleetingly… Wow! Thank futz he hadn’t taken any of those painkillers otherwise he’d probably have said it out loud. Instead, he said, “Nahhh! I know I used to be in the circus but it’s not like I took any with me when I left. That would have been pretty cool though. An assassin with a tiger.”

Phil snorted. Actually yeah, he would like to have seen that.

“So, how big are we talking? Tigers and panthers, I’d have to say I’d find somewhat intimidating,” he commented dryly. “But as you’ve told me you don’t have any of those, and… I’m going to trust you on that, domestic cats I think I can work with.”

Clint gave him a wide grin. “Probably easier if I just show you.”

At Clint’s nod, Phil swung opened the door.

“Babies… daddy’s home,” Clint called into the hallway as the pair stepped inside and seconds later they were met by a mass of furry bodies. Five black cats of similar shapes and sizes charged towards them with excited meeps and meows. All except for one, a large black fluffy beast, who stopped mid-lope and sat with its tail wrapped around its front paws, carefully watching the proceedings, and Phil, from the side.

Phil grinned as one of them gracefully and quickly climbed up Clint’s legs and body to sit on his shoulder chirping and trilling at him as though giving him hell for being late home, or perhaps just telling Clint how its day had been. Either way, it was a pretty intense monologue. Its turn of speed and grace were also rather impressive as the sleek little black cat only had one eye.

“While I’m sure there’s an interesting story behind all this, how about we get you settled on the couch and I make us coffee before you tell it,” Phil said.

Clint flashed him a bashful grin at him and nodded. With the cat still in place on his shoulder, he braced himself against Phil again and hobbled over to the couch miraculously avoiding the other cats milling around their feet. He dropped himself onto one end, setting his foot on the coffee table with a relieved sigh. Sprained ankles were dumb and really sucked!

The room was open plan and after checking on Clint’s injury and putting a cushion under his heel for a bit more comfort, Phil headed over to the kitchen area. With Clint giving him instructions on where the filters, coffee beans and mugs were, he set about making a much-needed pot for them.

“Anything you want while I’m here? Do the cats need to be fed or their litter trays emptied and cleaned?” Phil called over as he worked.

“Above and beyond, boss,” Clint replied making a fuss of the cats who’d joined him, rubbing bellies and scratching under chins. “Nah, my neighbour’s kid would’ve done that earlier.”

“In that case is there any reason why I’m being spat and growled at by this box in the corner?”

Clint raised his head and looked over at Phil with concern. “Ah, shit! Don’t go near it. That’s the newbie. I’ve only had her for a coupla days an’ she’s still pretty traumatised.”

“Ah. Okay,” Phil said, agreeably and continued with his coffee making duties, largely ignoring the angry noises behind him.

“Seems like you’ve really gone to town with feline entertainment,” he noted while studying the ‘[cat wall](http://steampunktendencies.tumblr.com/post/166262768774/steampunk-idea-for-your-crazy-cats)’ someone, probably Clint, had installed at one side of the room. It was made up of an arrangement of wooden boxes at various heights with cat-sized holes in the sides and bedding fixed on top of each box. There were thick timber poles presumably to simulate tree trunks and scratching posts, and toys which dangled from ropes. There was even a [highrise walkway](http://steampunktendencies.tumblr.com/post/166725244219/uggly-garden-oasis-the-cat-house-by-trillium) built at differing levels that spread across the outside edge of the entire ceiling with bridges or ramps linking some of the gaps. It made it easy and probably fun for the cats to get around the living area without touching the floor if they didn’t want to, or just sit and enjoy the solitude on the highrise shelves. It reminded him of the Ewok village in Return of the Jedi… although maybe he was overthinking it a bit with that.

Clint paused in his cat play to rub the back of his neck with embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess. I’m out a lot an’ the cats like to play an’ well…”

“Hey, not dissing it. Admiring it,” Phil told him reassuringly. “It’s really pretty cool.”

Clint ducked his head but he couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face at the praise.

Phil became quiet while he waited for the coffee to finish its thing. At least quiet with Clint. He could hear soft murmuring coming from the kitchen as Phil spoke to the newbie in a soothing rumble. Heeding Clint’s warning and not wanting to stress the animal any further, he didn’t go near it but gradually the growling and spitting quieted until the malevolence that emanated from inside the box settled into something a little less hostile.

Eventually, the coffee was ready and after a final few reassuring words to the newbie, Phil poured some into two mugs and lifting a clean cloth he’d found and filled with ice, he carried everything over to where Clint sat.

Phil placed a mug into Clint’s grabby hands with an amused half-smile. Taking care not to jostle his leg, he dropped onto the couch beside him carefully draping the cloth over his swollen ankle.

“Thanks, boss,” Clint said with a grateful sigh. Phil nodded in acknowledgement.

“So, Barton. What’s the deal with the feline fluffballs?” he asked after taking a mouthful of coffee. Clint took his own sip and hummed with pleasure before starting his tale of the Six Cats of Halloween.

“Uhhh… I guess it started a few years ago. I caught some asshole kids hurtin’ a coupla kittens on Halloween night - the two [American shorthairs](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cfa.org%2FBreeds%2FBreedsAB%2FAmericanShorthair.aspx&t=NjI1Y2YzNDQ5YTE0Y2Q1NTY3OWYyYjhjMjI3NmFhYTJmMGU3Nzc0MSxVOEtacXBLWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL8PYG4Z5rd8iYCPaq9fFbQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166938213019%2Fhalloween-week-prompt-phil-discovers-clint-has&m=1) playin’ on the cat wall; that’s Peanut and Dumpling by the way. Not going into detail with what the kids did, but it was serious enough that Peanut ended up losin’ most of his tail and Dumpling ended up with a deformed paw. I took care of them after the veterinarian operated and by the end of their recovery I guess I became too attached to ‘em; couldn’t give ‘em up to the rehoming centre like I’d intended so I kept ‘em.”

Phil’s mouth turned down and his eyes flashed with anger at the cruelty of people, kids included. However, they softened again as he watched Clint gently rub the head of the one-eyed cat who was now stretched over his stomach and chest nuzzling under his chin purring noisily, trusting him completely.

“This is Beans. Same kinda story. Halloween, kids being shits with an air rifle took out her eye. She’s an [Oriental](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cfa.org%2FBreeds%2FBreedsKthruR%2FOriental.aspx&t=NjQzMzE3YTZiZmZiMGYxYTdjZTZiZGNhNzg5ZGU1MTYzOGUwYjdkMyxVOEtacXBLWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL8PYG4Z5rd8iYCPaq9fFbQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166938213019%2Fhalloween-week-prompt-phil-discovers-clint-has&m=1) and probably the most loving and affectionate cat I’ve ever known. After nursing her for a few days, I knew I couldn’t give her up either.”

At that moment another cat fell off the couch after getting spooked by his own tail. Clint rolled his eyes as Phil bit back a laugh. The big black cat peered down at it from his perch beside Clint and gave a short meow. The cat on the floor responded then bounded off to the cat wall slamming into it before successfully negotiating its way up a pole to play with a hanging toy. Big black locked his eyes on Phil again.

“Yeah… that’s Cookie. He’s a [Bombay](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cfa.org%2FBreeds%2FBreedsAB%2FBombay.aspx&t=YTk3Y2EzZDBiZDA1ZWNlZWVmMTdmMjk3NzFkY2RjM2YyMmFkNWI1NyxVOEtacXBLWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL8PYG4Z5rd8iYCPaq9fFbQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166938213019%2Fhalloween-week-prompt-phil-discovers-clint-has&m=1) an’ has no sense in his head or coordination in his body but he’s funny as hell. He’s about four or five and terrified of water. But I guess bein’ tied up in a bag an’ dropped in a rain barrel for a group of drunk guys’ Halloween entertainment will do that to you.”

Clint was clearly upset at the memory which Phil completely sympathised with. He looked at Clint over the rim of his mug. “I’m sure you taught them the error of their ways.”

“Yup,” Clint agreed darkly. Phil didn’t ask and Clint didn’t elaborate but both knew justice had been served. As it probably had been with the others too.

“And this guy?” Phil nodded towards the watchful long-haired cat with three legs who was still eyeing Phil from the end of the couch. He was a [Norwegian forest ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cfa.org%2FBreeds%2FBreedsKthruR%2FNorwegianForestCat.aspx&t=YTE4NDY2M2JjOTExZjQzYTczNTg0YzRjZDcwNjk3NDg5NmEwMmE1ZCxVOEtacXBLWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL8PYG4Z5rd8iYCPaq9fFbQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166938213019%2Fhalloween-week-prompt-phil-discovers-clint-has&m=1)cat which was generally known for being friendly but always on their own terms. He would decide upon whose lap he would sit and when, and right now, Phil was an unknown in his territory who required careful scrutiny.

Clint blushed furiously and ducked his head rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. He gave Phil a sideways glance.

“Uhhh… that’s… uh Phil,” he said with an embarrassed grin.

Human-Phil raised an amused eyebrow. “Phil,” he repeated, dryly.

“Uhhh… yeah. I found him the year after Peanut an’ Dumpling. He was chipped an’ the veterinarian got in touch with the owner but they weren’t so keen on having a three-legged show cat so he joined the Barton family. Peanut an’ Dumpling were still pretty much kittens - mischievous as fuck - an’ well, Phil’s got this really calm an’ patient way with him. He was a little bit older, three, when I got him an’ they seemed to listen to him. He looks after ‘em. Looks after all the cats. Makes sure things don’t get outta hand, an’ if they do… he settles everyone down again.”

Clint paused for a moment before adding quietly, “Peanut and Dumpling always made me think of Nat an’ me. An’ Phil… well, he kinda reminded me of you.”

Phil didn’t say anything. Just stared ahead of him. Clint recognised the expression on his face; contemplative. Like when he was working out some crazy-ass escape plan and was seeing how the different scenarios would play out in his head before he picked one.

Clint, for his part, was mortified. Calling the cat Phil started off as an affectionate joke but it had stuck. Although they’d known each other a long time now he’d never imagined Phil, human-Phil, ever being anywhere near his apartment nevermind meeting his cats. He certainly didn’t think he’d be explaining cat-Phil to him. Fuck!

Sure they enjoyed each other’s company. He’d been to Phil’s place a few times in between ops, bùt mostly with Nat; and they’d been out for meals or to bars, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes as a trio or with others from work, and as much as Clint would have loved things to progress past friends which he considered Phil to be, Phil himself had never shown much interest. Well, any interest. And that was okay. He would rather have Phil in his life as a friend and handler than not at all. Although he figured with the current expression on Phil’s face, he might well have fucked that up.

Finally, Phil spoke, his voice soft and thoughtful. “Not sure what to say, Clint. Been about eighty-five percent in love with you for a long time now. Then I find out you rescue black cats from Halloween assholes who’ve treated them badly, and… that just ramps my feelings up way past a hundred percent. That big, incredible, kind heart of yours.”

Clint’s “big, incredible, kind” heart missed a beat at Phil’s totally unexpected words. Not the reaction he was expecting at all but he was thrilled by it.

Phil sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m really sorry if I’m saying things I shouldn’t. I’m not quite sure why I am. Maybe we should just forget about it. If you can, I guess I can and we can move on. And if you can’t…”

The feel of Clint’s fingers threading themselves through Phil’s stopped him saying anymore. He looked down at their entwined fingers then up at Clint who was grinning like … well, like a [Cheshire cat](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F95%2F85%2Fa9%2F9585a9c0bb8357952c366707cf4ec3c5.jpg&t=NzFkNTE0ZjgxYmQ1YWQ5ZGI5ZGFiODJlYzA2MmUzMjBlMTNhODhkYyxVOEtacXBLWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL8PYG4Z5rd8iYCPaq9fFbQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclintcoulson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166938213019%2Fhalloween-week-prompt-phil-discovers-clint-has&m=1). His touch and his smile made Phil’s heart ache but in a good way. The best way.

“Why the fuck would I want to forget about something like that?” Clint asked him gently, and carefully squeezed his hand. “I’ve been gone on you for longer than I wanna tell you. The fact you’re not pissed I named a cat after you tells me everything I need to know. As does that.”

Phil glanced down at where Clint was looking and smiled at the tiny kitten, another Bombay, that was sitting on the floor by his feet staring up at him with intense amber eyes. Phil set his mug down for a moment and leaned forward to look at her.

“Huh! So you’re the snarling, growling beast from the box in the kitchen.”

He put his hand down beside her and she sniffed his fingers then rubbed her mouth and cheek against him before climbing into his palm. Carefully, as though she was made of fine china, he lifted the kitten and placed her on his chest. He stroked her tenderly behind her ear with the tip of his pinkie which set off a rumbling purr. The kitten stretched a full body, tail and toes stretch then yawned and curled up settling herself comfortably on top of him; a tiny panther on his chest.

Phil felt another burst of pleasure well up in his heart as he looked at her. How could something that small cause such emotion?

“I figured it would likely be awhile before this little lady would go near anyone after everything she’d been through but you proved me wrong, Phil Coulson. You collect lost an’ damaged strays just as surely as I do an’ I guess she knows it too. Oh, an’ so as you know, because she came to you first you get ta name her.”

Phil grinned. A warm, affectionate smile that made his eyes sparkle and deepened the lines at the corners. It was a good look on him and one that Clint didn’t see nearly enough of, although perhaps now, given the recent revelations from both of them, perhaps he’d see a little more of it.

“The only food I can think of that spits and hisses then goes all warm and soft are Fajitas. Would Fajita be okay?”

Clint squeezed his hand again. “Yeah. Sounds perfect.”

Phil gave him a funny look. “Did you say purrfect?”

Clint’s mouth dropped open. “No!” he said, horrified at the suggestion of him making a ‘dad joke’!

“Must just have been me thinking it then.”

Clint rolled his eyes at Phil’s smirk. “Aww, puns, no! This is what I have to look forward to?”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” was Phil’s mock-hurt response. 

Phil’s terrible puns were not so well-known at SHIELD, restricted to those with whom he was most comfortable. More well-known were his Captain America obsession, his impeccably tailored suits, and his badass competence all of which, including the puns, Clint had been party to during his years as part of Strike Team Delta. How could he  _not_  be attracted to him?

He raised Phil’s hand to his lips pressing them gently to his knuckles. Between his ankle, Beans currently sprawled over his torso, and now Fajita curled up on Phil’s chest it was as close to a kiss as they were going to get anytime soon.

“Not nearly as well as I want to. But we’ve got time to change that, yeah?”

A faint blush tinted Phil’s cheeks. “Yeah, Clint. I’d like that. A lot.”

Neither of them noticed cat-Phil drop gracefully from the couch and head off to his favourite perch at the highest point of the room. Having finally accepted the presence of human-Phil, he would keep watch over his extended family until Halloween night had passed.


End file.
